Pam/Season 1
Pam is first seen in Fangtasia, a co-owned bar for her and Eric Northman. Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton come to the main to find Pam. Sookie asks her if she seen two murdered fang-bangers. Pam is first seen in episode "Escape from Dragon House". Then, later on that night, Eric summoned Bill and Sookie. Sookie shows him pictures of the two deceased. Eric reveals that he slept with one, but rejected the other. Sookie, telepathically, senses that a human is being fed off of in the bathroom, just before the police raid Fangtasia, and she, Bill, Pam and Eric manage to escape just in time. Jason Stackhouse goes up to Fangtasia, desperate for V. Pam meets him at the door and the two have a short chat about death and age. When he tells Pam his name, the surname "Stackhouse" rings bells, and she asks if Sookie was his sister. He is let in the vampire bar with some words with Pam. On orders of Eric, Sookie reluctantly goes to his bars where Eric askes if she could use her telepathy to find out which of his employees has embezzled $60,000. Sookie agrees, but only if they hand the culprit over to the police. Pam, there the whole time, brings in Ginger, the bar's waitress. Sookie learns that Ginger knows the money was taken, but her memory has been glamoured of the name which means a vampire must have stolen the money. Longshadow, then leaps across the bar, and attacks Sookie. Longshadow attacks Sookie. Bill reacts by snapping off a beer tap and staking Longshadow. Longshadow's blood is all over Sookie; Eric and Pam watch, unconcerned; Ginger screams. Pam takes Sookie into the ladies' room to clean up, Pam helps her with clothes and clean up. In the bathroom they are soon joined by the newly glamored Ginger who is happy to meet Sookie. Eric tells Bill that he will have to pay for staking Longshadow in front of humans. Eric offers to take Sookie in payment, but Bill turns it down. Bill brings Sookie home dressed in leather. Later on, Bill is home playing his Wii. The doorbell rings. At the door is Eric, Pam and a new guy, Chow, Longshadow's replacement. Before going to the sentence directly, Bill goes to see Sookie. Bill and his entourage arrive at Merlotte's. Bill needs to talk to Sam. Outside, Eric and Pam pass out brochures for Fangtasia. Eric announces that vampires know when a human has wronged them. Bill tells Sookie he has to stand trial. Sookie is upset that Bill has to leave and cries, while Eric yells at him to hurry up. Rather than imprisoning Bill for a hundred years, the Magister decides that Bill's punishment will be to by creating a new vampire. Pam helps with Bill's punishment by burying him and his new progeny. Bill digs a grave as Pam supervises him. Pam tells Bill he's a hero because he's finally a maker now. He gets into the grave with his progeny and Pam covers them with the soil. Lafayette, a V seller and an employee at Merlotte's, took the trash out to Merlotte's dumpsters. Something began to rush at him and Lafayette turned around to catch a glimpse. He leaped up onto the dumpster saying "Oh my god!". The rush is Pam, Eric and possibly Chow. See Also * Pam/Season 2 * Pam/Season 3 * Pam/Season 4 * Pam/Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Moments